comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/152312 Retcon
Note: This isn't the entire retcon, but it's a big chunk of it. Black Widow Due to Earth-851815, the Black Widow of 152312 seems out of place, so say hello to Agent Lucy Blunt, an English born spy. Court of Owls I plan to recentralize the Owlverse on the Owl, so the Court of Owls will now resemble his bird motif for closer with three exceptions *Panther *Shade *Wolverine I will add to characters who are to be Knight Owls three true Robins: Ospery, Condor, and Falcon. It is with these two that Knight Owl's status as a mentor is solidified. The full roster of the Court of Owls is: *Talon *Mockingbird *Panther *Shade Wolverine exists independent of the Court, however he claims Knight Owl inspired him, and they have worked together. The Second Court of Owls The original Court of Owls will retire after the battle of New York. Less than a decade later three individuals arise to become Knight Owls Robins *The Condor (Or Raptor, I haven't decided yet) *Ospery (Based of DC's Strix, and off my University's mascot) *Falcon The Sentries Here comes the most drastic change: The whole Sentries continuity: Gamora, Speed Demon, Uxas, (possibly Uatu), Zenyscira (I still love that name though), Makkari, etc, will no longer exist. Mar-El will, but he will be changed as well, which brings me to... Mar-El Much of Mar-El's history will remain unchanged, until the Sentries continuity was to take hold. Instead another Skrull (that will be based of Kl'rt), arrives, and threatens the destruction of Earth with his Skrull army. Mar-El and Knight Owl team up to defeat him, but I won't spoil that. Knight Owl Pre-Knight Owl Life Will's history will be heavily modified. His military career ends after he aburptly lands in the middle of a battle with the Howling Commandos (he will not be a member), where his gifted mind aides them in getting out alive, except for Hal Osborn and Frank Barton; Will suffers injuries that end in discharge. Project Iron Man Never happend. Due to William Lawton (Earth-851815)'s success, I can make more room to center on the Knight Owl persona, rather than cloud it with Howling Commandos history, which means the Howling Commandos will not know him. Knight Owl will go through a modified pilgrimage that will add China to his list of locations, he will operate alone, with fewer exceptions, such as with Felicia Flint, and Wolverine. Romance Knight Owl's romantic life will also change; everyone of the Chaste (including Yukiko) die during Takeo's assault (much earlier than her original death), cutting their romance short. Knight Owl falls in love one more time, but it all ends with a lonely Owl, but don't be sad, he will die happy. Uatu The Watcher exists, but not in Earth-152312, and thus doesn't interact with anyone, until the Infinity Paradox, and not once after. 2099 2099 is the end of the Earth-152312's documented history, so the characters will have a less in depth history, with a more open ended ending. There will most likely be other modifications, but I haven't thought of them yet. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless